This invention relates to a conveyor plate having elongated rectangular shape for supporting sheets of cellulose or fibre material or shavings in wet or dry condition for hot pressing between the press plates in a multi-stage press.
It is known in the manufacture of sheets or board units of cellulose or fibre material or shavings by means of heat and pressure treatment of the sheets in the interspaces between the press plates of a multi-stage press to utilize conveyor plates. In the manufacture of board units according to the wet method the wet sheets and also the finished sheets or board units are conveyed between different treatment stations. Present between a sheet and a conveyor plate is normally a wire cloth which is adapted to facilitate the removal of water which during the treatment is squeezed out from the sheet. However, problems arise in connection with the drainage of the water from the conveyor plate proper, since the squeezed out water tends to remain on the conveyor plate adjacent the longitudinal edges of the wet sheet lying on said plate.